Assassin Marvel's
by nath-1012
Summary: Genio, Multimillonario, Playboy, Filántropo. Ya lo has escuchado todo antes. La inherente verdad es esta:Genio, Multimillonario, Playboy, Filántropo y... Asesino... Ahora él es un Vengador, ¿puede ocultar su pasado sangriento para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Esta historia está hecha de pura imaginación de la loca imaginación del autor, por favor no la lea si aún no tiene la edad o si tiene problemas para controlar su imaginación. El autor no fomenta y no alentará que los que mencionaron anteriormente en la vida real hagan tales cosas.**

 **Desaconsejo fuertemente a los menores de 18 leer esto.**

 **También para los mayores de 18 años, esta historia contiene material sexual no apto para imbéciles que no pueden distinguir la fantasía de la realidad, el tono oscuro del fic.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo nada relacionado con**

 **Tony Stark (Marvel), Un-Wol (The Breaker),** **Altaïr Ibn** **(Assassin's Creed) y Hayato Furinji (Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple).** **Todos sus méritos son para sus creadores. Esta obra de ficción es una versión remodelada de las series originales sin fines de lucro y con fines puramente de entretenimiento.**

 **Gran Harem.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Universo** **Alternativo.**

"Tony" Normal Habla.

"Tony" Normal Pensamiento.

" _ **Teletransportación**_ " Magic / Technica / Truco.

" **Jarvis** " Demonio / Programa /Monstruo / I.A. Normal Habla.

" **Jarvis** " Demonio / Programa/ Monstruo / I.A. Pensamiento.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **ASSASSIN MARVEL'S**

 **CAPITULO: 01**

 **LA RAÍZ.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

La historia gira en torno al conflicto entre dos "facciones" que lucharon entre sí por miles de años, ambos defendiendo sus ideales, sus creencias, sus principios pero sobretodo la manera en que el mundo y sus habitantes deben vivir.

Por un lado están los templarios, que en apariencia son una de las muchas órdenes que luchan junto a los cristianos en la Cruzada, pero su objetivo es conseguir el llamado _**Fruto del Edén**_ , un artefacto antiguo con el cual pretenden apoderarse de las mentes de todas las personas y obtener una sociedad civilizada, que viva en paz, pero sin voluntades.

Oponiéndose a ellos están los _Asesinos_ o _Assassins_ , cuyo objetivo original era mantener la paz en el mundo, asesinando a los hombres con poder que la impedían. Este grupo trabajaba inicialmente haciendo asesinatos políticos calculados para mantener la paz en la región de forma discreta, o con un gran espectáculo público (cuando el mensaje debía ser masivo).

Para ellos mantener la paz implicaba hacer algunos "sacrificios personales", pero la Hermandad de Asesinos se rigen bajo tres leyes estrictas:

 _ **Nuestras Leyes:**_

 _ **Aparta tu hoja de la carne del inocente**_ _ **: Un Asesino tiene totalmente prohibido matar a gente inocente por simple diversión, solo puede matar a quien es culpable pero siempre como último recurso.**_

 _ **Camúflate entre la gente y confúndete con la multitud**_ _ **: Nunca debes enfrentarte al enemigo cara a cara, debes ser sigiloso y no ser visto por nadie.**_

 _ **Nunca comprometas a la Hermandad**_ _ **: Ninguno de tus actos deben tener consecuencias directas ni indirectas a la Hermandad.**_

Mientras el conflicto entre los Asesinos y Templarios sigue su curso y el mundo y la humanidad avanza los Asesinos se han visto obligados a cambiar, mejorar y evolucionar para poder sobrevivir y así poder pelear por _**Un Mejor Mañana, La Paz, La Libertad, La Integridad, La Igualdad, La Diversidad de Pensamiento Y El Libre Albedrio.**_

Con las directrices o leyes establecidas como la piedra angular para orden, la hermandad de los asesinos se vio en la necesidad de crear un mantra o mejor dicho un _**CREDO**_ para así motivar y expresar a toda la orden que no estamos peleando por nada, que nuestra lucha es siempre será justa y que siempre peleamos por algo más grande que nosotros mismos, por lo tanto recuerda:

 _ **Nuestro Credo:**_

 _ **Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda:**_ _ **Nada es verdad.  
**_

_**Aunque otros hombres se dejen coartar por la moral o la ley, recuerda:**_ _ **Todo está permitido.**_

 _ ****_ _ **Trabajamos en las sombras para servir a la luz;**_ _ **Somos Asesinos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad**_ _ **-  
-Gran Maestro de los Asesinos-**_

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _ **Genio.**_

 _ **Multimillonario.**_

 _ **Playboy.**_

 _ **Filántropo.**_

_**Ya lo has escuchado todo antes.  
**_

_**La inherente verdad es esta:**_

 _ **Genio.**_

 _ **Multimillonario.**_

 _ **Playboy.**_

 _ **Filántropo y...**_

 _ **ASSASIN (ASESINO)...**_

Entre las sombras, lejos del orden y la paz, se oculta una verdad que carcome a la humanidad hasta sus raíces. _**Corrupción, Secretos, Asesinatos y Traiciones.**_ Secretos tan peligrosos que deben estar ocultos para proteger a las personas que son preciosas para mí. _**Familia, Justicia y Honor**_ eso son los valores que guían mi espada y mi hoja. Esta verdad está escrita con sangre desde las sombras que asecho a los enemigos de la paz y la justicia, soy la espada que caza en las sombras y el escudo que protege en la luz. Me llamo Anthony Stark y al igual que mi antepasados, Soy un Assasin (Asesino) y esta es mi historia.

Tony Stark tuvo una infancia ligeramente diferente a la que se esperaba que tuviera. En lugar de crecer con oro y joyas, creció con espadas y cuchillos. En su vigésimo cumpleaños, en vez de emborracharse y cumplir con su título de playboy realiza su primer asesinato. 

Ahora como un Vengador, ¿puede ocultar su pasado sangriento para siempre? o ¿su pasado volverá para dañarlo a él y más importante sus seres queridos?

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Esta historia está hecha de pura imaginación de la loca imaginación del autor, por favor no la lea si aún no tiene la edad o si tiene problemas para controlar su imaginación. El autor no fomenta y no alentará que los que mencionaron anteriormente en la vida real hagan tales cosas.**

 **Desaconsejo fuertemente a los menores de 18 leer esto.**

 **También para los mayores de 18 años, esta historia contiene material sexual no apto para imbéciles que no pueden distinguir la fantasía de la realidad, el tono oscuro del fic.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo nada relacionado con**

 **Tony Stark (Marvel), Un-Wol (The Breaker),** **Altaïr Ibn** **(Assassin's Creed) y Hayato Furinji (Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple).** **Todos sus méritos son para sus creadores. Esta obra de ficción es una versión remodelada de las series originales sin fines de lucro y con fines puramente de entretenimiento.**

 **Gran Harem.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Universo** **Alternativo.**

"Tony" Normal Habla.

"Tony" Normal Pensamiento.

" _ **Teletransportación**_ " Magic / Technica / Truco.

" **Jarvis** " Demonio / Programa /Monstruo / I.A. Normal Habla.

" **Jarvis** " Demonio / Programa/ Monstruo / I.A. Pensamiento.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **ASSASSIN MARVEL'S**

 **CAPITULO: 02**

 **LA** **HERMANDAD DE LOS ASESINOS**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **STARK MANSION**

El chico de ojos azules tenía cinco años.

Cinco años de vida solitaria, iluminados solo por momentos pasados con su amada, gentil, suave y elegante Madre, su querido mayordomo Jarvis, su amorosa esposa Anna y sus pacíficos recuerdos de crear, de construir cosas maravillosas y simples con sus propias manos.

Cinco años de vida solitarios, oscurecidos por constantes miradas y manos pesadas, y horrible descuido, dejándolos solos para vagar por la sombría casa.

Tres semanas antes de que sucediera, él lo notó.

Niño como era, todavía observaba, inadvertido un día sucedió, una ráfaga de actividad alrededor de Stark Mansión. Algunas personas, hombres y mujeres por igual, que llegan sin hacer ruido.

Lo miran de reojo, evaluando y juzgando en silencio para ver cómo reaccionaba a su presencia en la gran y lujosa Mansión, para ver si era digno de matar o de vivir.

Observó desde las sombras de la oscura escalera de roble cuando entraron en el estudio de Howard, hablando en voz baja. Escuchó los gritos de borracho de Howard e hizo una mueca. Elevar la voz a estas personas silenciosas y letales fue un error, el niño estaba seguro, incluso a una edad tan joven.

Él estaba en lo correcto.

Un día, un hombre se acercó al niño, desde donde se escondió en las sombras.

Inadvertido.

Poco deseado.

Enérgico

Inteligente

Carismático

Brillante

 _ **ÚNICO.**_

El hombre vestía las largas túnicas negras, con acentos rojos orientales, que todos los demás llevaban, y su sonrisa era cálida. El hombre tenía alrededor de treinta años, cabello castaño revuelto y ojos color avellana. Se inclinó lentamente, agachándose para estar al nivel del niño. El chico se encogió aún más en la oscuridad.

"Hola."

El niño permaneció mudo. El hombre no se inmutó.

"Sabes, me dijeron que un niño pequeño vivía aquí. Un tipo realmente inteligente, aparentemente. Lo he estado buscando por todos lados, pero todo lo que pude encontrar fue un diminuto ninja que acecha en las sombras".

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara del chico, pero desapareció tan pronto como apareció. El hombre no se lo perdió, sin embargo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre, pequeño ninja?"

El chico escaneó la cara del hombre, buscando algo importante.

Cuando la gente sonríe, puede ser cualquier cosa, desde una sonrisa completa hasta la más leve curva de la boca. Pero lo único que las sonrisas genuinas tienen en común son los ojos. Una persona puede tener la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo; pero si tiene los ojos fríos, no significa nada. Una persona puede tener la sonrisa más frígida y pequeña del mundo; si los ojos son cálidos y sinceros, entonces el esfuerzo, el _significado_ está ahí.

Cuando construyó sus máscaras en su vida posterior, esto fue algo que el niño nunca olvidó.

Pero el hombre que le extendía una palma encallecida y llena de cicatrices estaba sonriendo correctamente. Era juguetón y gentil, y sus ojos brillaban.

"Mi nombre es Anthony".

"Anthony, ¿eh? ¡Ese es un buen nombre!"

El chico respiró hondo y le puso los nervios de punta.

"No me gusta mucho".

El hombre reflexionó sobre esto por un momento. "¡Bien! ¿Qué tal si lo cambiamos?"

El chico no estaba seguro de qué pensar de eso. Odiaba un poco su nombre pomposo, pero no tenía otro.

Él negó con la cabeza, estando un poco aterrorizado por la extraña petición.

El hombre levantó sus manos de una manera tranquilizadora. "Woah amigo. Lo entiendo, quieres mantener el nombre. Bueno, ¿qué tal una versión abreviada en su lugar? ¿Cómo suena Tony?"

El niño reflexionó sobre esto de una manera seria. El hombre esperó pacientemente.

Finalmente, Tony asintió con la cabeza, su ligero marco animado por la idea.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Sí".

"Bien, Tony es, entonces. Lo siento, he sido _terriblemente_ grosero", dijo el hombre dramáticamente, afectando una pose ridículamente conmocionada, lo que provocó una risa tímida de Tony.

"Mi nombre es Aaron Rye. Soy parte de un grupo que enseña a niños realmente inteligentes como usted, a hacer cosas importantes cuando sean mayores", dijo Aaron cuidadosamente, midiendo la reacción de Tony.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Tony preguntó, sospechoso.

"Bueno, Tony, sabes que hay personas realmente malas en el mundo", comenzó Aaron.

Tony se mordió el labio con ansiedad. "Como... ¿personas que lastiman a otras personas por diversión?"

Aaron dio un suspiro de asentimiento. "Sí. Entonces, lo que hacemos, es que nos aseguremos de que esas personas malas nunca vuelvan a hacer algo como eso".

"¿Cómo?"

"Los ayudamos a seguir adelante".

Tony guardó silencio por un momento. "Los matas, ¿no?"

"Sí."

"... eres un asesino profesional".

Esto fue dicho con absoluta certeza, y visiblemente arrojó a Aaron fuera de lo más mínimo, antes de que se recuperara, y asintió sombríamente.

"Yo... Sí. Sí, lo soy. Realmente eres un niño brillante, ¿verdad?"

"¿Quieres que yo también sea un asesino?" Tony preguntó en voz baja.

"Sólo si tú quieres."

"¿Howard estará allí?"

El corazón de Aaron latió un poco por esto, dándose cuenta que a este niño no le gustaba su padre. "No Tony, No si no lo quieres allí".

Tony lo miró críticamente. "¿Puedo irme en cualquier momento? ¿No me vas a detener?"

"En lo más mínimo."

"¿Solo gente mala?"

"Lo peor", dijo Aaron sombríamente.

"Bueno".

"¿Estás _seguro?"_

Tony frunció los labios, parecía demasiado viejo para su edad. "Estoy desesperado. No puedo quedarme en casa, no puedo irme de casa. Mi madre, mayordomo y su esposa son los únicos que se preocupó, mamá siempre trata de estar ahí para mí, siempre que ella está en casa toda su atención, su tiempo es exclusivamente mío, me cuenta historias de aventuras y fantasía, me enseña ciencias, matemáticas, física, química, idiomas, política, me enseña cosas y habilidades que según ella me ayudaran mas tarde en mi vida, pero el resto de su tiempo es adsorbida por Howard, Jarvis está enfermo y Anna desconsolada porque su esposo tiene alzheimer.

"¿Por qué no?" – dijo Tony – tratando de que Aaron se diera cuenta que ya avía tomado su decisión y no la cambiaría por nada.

"Bueno". Respondió Aaron entre divertido y alegre al ver la determinación en el niño frente a él.

Tony permitió que lo sacaran de las sombras de su casa, y en una vida llena de ellos.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

La Hermandad de los Asesinos ( _ **Brotherhood of the Assassins**_ ). Es una de las organizaciones más secretas y temidas de todo el mundo, con más muertes exitosas que ninguna otra, excepto quizás la Sala Roja, pero solo porque mientras la Sala Roja mata por Dinero, Poder, Placer y Rivalidad, la Hermandad de los Asesinos mata por deber hacia la humanidad al deshacerse de la escoria e inmundicia que corrompe nuestro mundo con su vil presencia.

La Hermandad de los Asesinos era bien conocida por sus estrictos códigos morales, algunos de los cuales nunca deberían dañar a los niños, inocentes, y no matan más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Era una organización relativamente pequeña, en comparación con otras de su tipo, pero eso fue parte de su éxito masivo. Cada miembro juró guardar el secreto, y el juramento duró de por vida.

"¿Dónde está este lugar?" Tony preguntó en voz baja, mirando con asombro a la aldea en miniatura alrededor del oasis, el sofocante sol del desierto solo sirviendo para enfatizar cuán pálido y pálido era.

Aaron miró con cariño el hermoso lugar. "Esta es la base de operaciones de la Hermandad. Donde entrenamos a personas como usted, y donde lo preparamos para la vida como uno de nosotros".

Tony pareció repentinamente tímido, arrastrando los pies sobre la arena dorada. "¿Gente como yo?"

Aaron se arrodilló y miró directamente a Tony. "Sí. Niños como usted, que son inteligentes y valientes, y quieren estar con otros como ellos. No estás solo, Tony. La Hermandad de los Asesinos se ocupa de la suya. Te encajarás perfectamente".

"¿De Verdad?" Los ojos de Tony se abrieron de emoción.

Aaron alborotó su cabello castaño rizado. "Oh, definitivamente. ¿Qué tal si los encontramos ahora?"

Tony chilló de alegría.

Aaron lo tomó de la mano y lo guió suavemente a través de las cambiantes dunas de arena, hasta los edificios bajos junto al oasis. El agua brillaba al sol, y Tony no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos un poco. A Aaron no le molestó.

Mientras se dirigían a un gran edificio, hecho de madera oscura, pasaron junto a muchas otras personas, vestidas con túnicas como la de Aarón. Algunos de ellos portaban armas visibles; Tony vio pistolas, cuchillos, lanzas y bastones, atados a cinturones, brazos y espalda. La mayoría de la gente le sonrió, una mujer con cabello teñido y puntiagudo y múltiples piercings le guiñó un ojo. Aarón parecía conocer a todos, intercambiando rápidos saludos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tony estuviera parado en un vestíbulo opulento, con tapices de seda estampados y un suelo tejido vagamente parecido a un japonés.

Un dulce incienso perfumado flotó en el aire, y el humo de la vela se enroscó en la nariz de Tony, haciéndolo toser.

Aaron lo empujó a través de una cortina de cuentas, y Tony se encontró cara a cara con una habitación llena de niños.

Todos de edades 10 a 14 ninguno menor pero todos sonrieron al verlo.

Tony se sintió feliz ya le gustaba este lugar, podría ser de él su casa fuera de la lúgubre Mansión Stark, pero su mayor alegría es que ya podía empezar a sentir aquella sensación que siempre se le escapaba.

El podía oírlo.

El podía olerlo.

El podía verlo.

El podía sentirlo.

Y fue glorioso, excitante y adictivo.

El por fin era libre.

El estaba en _**"CASA"**_.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Avían pasado cinco años desde que Tony ingreso a la Hermandad de los Asesinos y en ese tiempo ya avía aprendido mucho, Aaron lo entreno y acondiciono su cuerpo para que estuviera listo para el verdadero entrenamiento de la orden, todos los días desde las **04h30 a las 08h00** corría a los limite del campamento base, de **08h00 a 09h00** se baña, desayunaba y descansa.

De **09h30 a 12h00** práctica **Parkour** para mejorar su centro de gravedad desarrollar su capacidad motriz, a partir del método natural. En el parkour se hacen saltos mortales, escaladas, saltos y volteretas normales para el parkour se necesitan **8** cosas que son flexibilidad, resistencia, fuerza, salto, reflejos, agilidad, velocidad y fondo físico por eso la orden lo considera una habilidad invaluable y necesaria para todos en ella, de las **12h00 a 13h00** se baña, almuerza y descansa.

De **13h00 a 17h00** practica las kata de las diferentes artes marciales que Aaron le ha enseñado, junto sus flexiones, sentadillas, golpes de brazos y piernas al muñeco de práctica.

De **17h00 a 21h00** Tony la pasa con sus estudios mentales que conllevan Matemáticas, Física, Historia ya sea de mundo en común o del sub-mundo en general, Leguas, Estrategias tanto políticas, económicas y de batalla.

De **21h00 a 23h00** merienda y luego se baña durante más de tres horas en una tina de yerbas especiales, preparada por Aaron con plantas medicinales para acelerar su curación y su desarrollo físico al 200%, cuando Tony le preguntaba a Aaron porque tenía que tomar baños de yerbas o plantas medicinales que lo dejaban mas adolorido que sus rutina diaria de ejercicios, el solo reía y respondía muy bajito que ese era su entrenamiento especial para reajustar, desarrollar y fortalecer todos los sus órganos, sus huesos, sus músculos y tendones de su cuerpo para que estos obtengan una mejor densidad y resistencia, para que sus músculos en todo su cuerpo a un solo color y dicho color es el rosa, dando como resultado el mejor y más optimo cuerpo para que pueda afrontar las futuras batallas que encontrara en su camino.

Tony no podía estar más feliz con su nueva vida, claro al principio era brutal y desfallecedor, pero con el apoyo de Aaron y los demás miembros de la orden cada día se volvió más sueva y llevadero.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

En una mañana del domingo que era su día de entrenamiento libre y Aaron lo saco de su entrenamiento y le dijo que hoy era muy importante y debían estar en el gran salón comunal pero antes de llegar al salón se puso una máscara facial que le avía regalado Aaron un día después de llegar a la orden no se la avía puestas en más de cuatro años pero siempre la cargaba consigo y hoy su instintos el gritaban que la llevara puesta y si avía aprendido algo hasta ahora es que su instinto no le ha fallado hasta ahora.

Aaron lo llevo a la gran sala de estar del edificio base para presentarles a otros niños que estaban por ingresar a la orden, había cinco de ellos y se veían como se sentía Tony, una extraña combinación de emocionado, asustado y confundido.

Había una chica rubia y risueña, con iris oscuro y piel bronceada. Un chico asiático alto y de buen aspecto levantó la vista de su conversación con una chica menuda con gafas negras y cabello castaño. Ella saludó con entusiasmo al verlo.

Tony saludó vacilantemente hacia atrás.

Un chico guapo, con el ceño fruncido que estaba sentado en la esquina, se burló del saludo alegre de la chica de cabello castaño, y la chica con una hermosa piel azabache y rizos negros hasta su cuello a su lado le golpeó el brazo.

"¡Eso fue innecesario, Tiberius! Discúlpate".

Tiberius rodó sus ojos grises. Aaron, parado detrás de Tony, carraspeó amenazadoramente.

"Está bien todos, este es Tony. Saluda".

Un coro de 'hola' sonó por la habitación. Tiberius solo se cruzó de brazos.

"Ahora que todo el mundo está aquí, creo que es hora de que nos conozcamos. Vamos a dar vueltas en círculo y a hablar un poco sobre nosotros mismos. Jinie, ¿quieres ir primero?"

La chica rubia se puso nerviosa y se aclaró la garganta. "Mi nombre es **Jinie Richards**. Tengo diez años. Mi padre es un Señor de algo y mi madre solía ser una Duquesa. Yo... um... ¿Me gustan los animales?"

La última parte se formuló como una pregunta en Aaron, Jinie evidentemente, no tenía idea de qué decir. Aaron asintió alentador.

"Eso fue genial, Jinie bien hecho. ¿Y tú, Anton?"

El alto chico asiático asintió y se puso de pie. Su voz estaba cortada, con un leve acento. "Mi nombre es **Anton Waters**. Tengo doce años".

Tony hizo una doble toma. ¡Tenía catorce años, no doce!

"Mi padre es un empresario exitoso. Mi madre fue una asesina".

Aaron intervino, "la madre de Anton Waters, era un miembro muy respetado de la Hermandad".

Tony notó silenciosamente el uso de ' _was'._

"Me gusta leer", terminó Anton, y se sentó rápidamente de nuevo, aparentemente perdiendo interés.

Aaron lo reconoció asintiendo. "Buen trabajo, Anton. Siguiente-"

La morena con gafas se puso en pie de un salto, saltando emocionada. "¡Oh, elígeme!"

"-Mei, si no te importa", terminó Aaron.

"Está bien, bueno, mi nombre es **Mei Chang** , ¡y tengo once años! Mi mamá es como, súper rica y famosa... en realidad no sé por qué... ¡oh! Y mi padre, solo un padre. Me encantan los cupcakes y la ciencia, y odio el rosa. Y a Barbie. Y al tenis, pero eso es solo porque una vez, este idiota me colocó una raqueta en la cara y le di una patada en el...

"¡Es suficiente Mei, pero bien hecho!" Aaron respaldado Mei se sentó, feliz, y le sonrió a Tony. Tony le devolvió la sonrisa. A él le gustaba Mei.

"Mercy, si quieres?"

La chica de piel oscura se puso de pie, su extraño vestido ondulándose alrededor de sus piernas. "Soy **Mercy Chai**. Tengo doce años. Mi madre es la embajadora de Wakandan en América. Mi padre está muerto. Disfruto de la naturaleza y de dibujar".

"Excelente. Tiberius?"

"¿Tengo qué?"

"No", dijo Aaron con calma. "Pero si no lo hiciste, eso indicaría que no puedes aceptar pedidos y serás eliminado de este proyecto".

" _Bien._ Mi nombre es **Tiberius Stone** , tengo trece años, mi padre era rico antes de morir y mi madre está en la cárcel. Me gusta el fútbol. ¿Feliz?"

"Extasiado", sin expresión Aaron, antes de gesticular a Tony, la voz se suaviza.

"Bien, ahora, ¿te importaría hacer esto, Tony?"

Tony asintió tímidamente y dio un paso adelante.

"Mi nombre es **Tony Eduar´s** " (fingió que no veía abrir los ojos de "Aaron" al haber mentido tan descaradamente a sus futuro compañeros de la hermandad) y tengo Diez años. Mi padre ingeniero de armas para el ejército, y mi madre es como una persona de sociedad, pero ella también era una asesina. Me gusta construir cosas, y no me gustan los matones".

Aaron intervino, "la madre de Tony a igual que la de Anton, era un miembro muy respetado de la Hermandad y una de las mejeros Maestras que haya existido".

Tiberius lo miró, y le dio una desagradable sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Diez? ¿Tiene diez años? ¿Por qué diablos está aquí, entonces?"

"La misma razón que todos ustedes", Aaron respondió con firmeza. "Para ser un miembro de la orden".

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Es tan adorable!" chilló Mei. Tony se sintió ofendido y olvidó sus nervios.

"¡No soy!"

"¡También lo son! Por favor, ¿podemos quedárselo?" Mei preguntó suplicante, los mechones de su desordenado y tupido barriendo su cara.

Aaron sonrió a la chica. "Tony es tu igual Mei, y no creo que le guste que lo llamen 'adorable'".

"Debería", reflexionó Mercy. "Se saldría con los asesinatos mucho más fácilmente, si las personas lo ven como un niño adorable e inofensivo".

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo.

"Chica, vas a ser terriblemente bueno en esta cosa de asesino", dijo Jinie, conmocionada en su rostro.

La tensión se rompió cuando todos se rieron, y Tony sintió que podría encajar, después de todo.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Todos tenían al menos catorce años cuando el entrenamiento comenzó en serio.

Antes todo lo que tenían que hacer era hacer mucho ejercicio, desde botar en un trampolín, nadar en el oasis hasta jugar a la etiqueta. Jugaron juegos para mejorar sus habilidades para resolver acertijos, fomentando la deducción lógica.

Aprendieron una multitud de idiomas, aprendieron a robar, aprendieron informática básica.

Tony se destacó en todo, llegando a ser conocido como un constante superabundante genio. Con el paso de los años, salió de su caparazón, encontrando mejores amigos, no, _**FAMILIA**_ _,_ en Mei, Mercy, Anton y Jinie.

Él y Tiberius nunca hicieron clic.

Tiberio parecía odiarlo a la vista, y detestaba que Tony fuera más talentoso que él en prácticamente todos los temas que les enseñaban en la Hermandad y para echar más sal a la herida Tony siempre realizaba el doble o triple de lo que se le pedían más su propia rutina de entrenamiento personal.

Pero el día después del decimocuarto cumpleaños de Tony, Aaron, su mentor de larga data, los invitó a la sala de entrenamiento, vistiendo túnicas escarlatas más cortas, con pantalones largos y sueltos debajo. Llevaba una máscara tallada, pesada madera negra torturada sin piedad en forma de lobo.

"Esa máscara... es aterradora", declaró Jinie, sin miedo real en su voz. Estaban acostumbrados a ver las máscaras, y a ver a las personas cubiertas mucho peor cuando regresaban de una misión real.

Tony nunca olvidaría estar al borde del oasis con Mercy, tallando ociosamente botes de ramas de palmeras, y viendo a una figura coja que se dirigía hacia el campamento de la Hermandad. Tony y Mercy habían corrido hacia el hombre, que llevaba una máscara maltratada tallada para que pareciera hecha de hojas. El hombre sangraba de un cuchillo incrustado en su garganta, y su sangre manchaba su túnica. Mercy había corrido en busca de ayuda, pero el hombre murió mientras Tony trataba frenéticamente de detener el sangrado. El hombre murió en los brazos de Tony.

Más tarde, descubrieron que el hombre era un querido amigo de Aaron. Había sido atacado por accidente por un agente de **SHIELD** , después de sorprenderlo accidentalmente durante una misión.

Tony nunca olvidó la cara de su mentor. Mercy, por lo general tan estoica e ilegible, había llorado durante toda la noche con él, enterrada en la culpa por no haber salvado a uno de los suyos.

Habían sido más fuertes y mejores por la mañana, endurecidos como diamantes.

"Tony, Tony, ¿estás con nosotros?"

Tony se obligó a salir del recuerdo. "Sí señor."

Aaron arqueó una ceja. Tiberius rió disimuladamente. Mercy le dio una patada en la espinilla cuando Aaron no estaba mirando.

"Bien. Hoy aprenderás a usar armas, eso es verdad, pero aprenderás mucho más. Aprenderás habilidades esenciales, todos los trucos del oficio para un asesino. Una vez que hayas completado tu entrenamiento, puedes elaborar tu propia máscara e identidad".

Hizo una pausa para dejar que sus palabras se asimilaran. Tony estaba fascinado, toda su atención se centró en las palabras de su amado mentor.

"Hoy en día, estamos experimentando con armas. Tienes dos meses para elegir un arma que un día dominarás, tu arma característica. Por supuesto, esperamos que todos ustedes sean razonablemente versados en todas las armas. Primera misión en solitario hasta los veinte años, así que tienes mucho tiempo para practicar. No te preocupes si fallas la primera vez, o la segunda, o la tercera. Todos ustedes son adolescentes extremadamente talentosos, y tengo plena confianza en ustedes. "

"Ahora, durante los próximos dos meses, habrá una variedad de maestros disponibles para ti, cada uno especializado en un arma determinada".

Aaron se detuvo para señalar una pequeña habitación en el Salón de Entrenamiento, donde colgaban seis túnicas blancas.

"Esas son tus ropas novatas. A partir de ahora, las usarás a tiempo completo. Despedidas".

Aaron aplaudió una vez, luego dejó caer el acto de "mentor responsable". Él guiñó un ojo. "Ve por ellos, muchachos".

Aaron se giró y salió, la bata arremolinándose a su alrededor. Mei miró a Tony con asombro, y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído: "¡Esto es increíble! ¡Finalmente estamos comenzando el entrenamiento real!"

Antón intervino, una pequeña sonrisa mostrando dientes blancos como el papel: "¡Yo, por mi parte, no puedo esperar a elegir mi arma! ¿Qué arma crees que seleccionarás, Mei?"

Mei apenas se tomó un momento para pensarlo. "Oh, un equipo, por supuesto! ¿Tú, Tony?"

"Yo... no sé, Mei-Mei. Lo he pensado mucho, pero realmente no sé lo que quiero", respondió honestamente Tony, arrugando la frente.

Anton se encogió de hombros y lo partió en el hombro. "Supongo que estamos en el mismo barco, Tony. No tengo idea de cuál será mi arma de elección, pero creo que la sabré cuando la encuentre. Creo que tú también lo harás".

Tony le apretó el brazo con gratitud. "Gracias, Anton".

Jinie les llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación, ya medio vestida con su bata. Ella no tenía camisa, pero esto no molestaba a nadie. Todos se volverían más cercanos que sus hermanos. Exceptuando a Tiberius, que estaba mirando con bastante extrañeza.

"¿Te vas a quedar de pie hablando? ¡Vamos, hemos estado esperando por _siempre_ nuestras túnicas!"

Mercy los pasó. "Correré contigo", dijo, lo cual era _muy_ injusto, porque la niña de Wakanda era más rápida que un guepardo. Aún así, Tony obtuvo un buen segundo lugar y se acercaba cada vez más y más y eso contó como una victoria.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Tony estaba desesperado. Los dos meses estaban cerca de su fin, y no tenía idea de cuál sería su arma. Todos los demás han elegido.

Mei empuñaba un bastón de madera, como ella prometió que haría.

Mercy tenía algo por los cuchillos.

Jinie usó Dobles Kodachis y un par de Glock de 9 mm.

Tiberio prefería una lanza con púas.

Anton usó estrellas arrojadizas y una katana, para arma principal. Y él podría llevarlo a cabo perfectamente, el astuto bastardo.

Perdido, se sentó junto al agua fresca del oasis fuera de su dormitorio, mirando las estrellas de arriba, como si esperar a que la respuesta se escribiera en algún lugar de Orion y The Big Dipper.

El asentamiento era mucho más silencioso después de la puesta del sol, por lo general, la temperatura caía drásticamente una vez que el sol ya no horneaba el aire.

Fue porque el campamento estaba más tranquilo, que oyó y vio a la joven luchando consigo misma. Estaba descalza en la arena, la bata fluyendo mientras se sumergía y giraba, la imagen de la gracia. Tony se dirigió hacia ella, lentamente, sin saber exactamente por qué. Se detuvo cuando lo vio, volviéndose para mirar al adolescente bronceado.

Su cabello estaba cortado en un corte pixie y teñido de verde, y su nariz, y sus cejas estaban perforadas. Ella llevaba un maquillaje llamativo, delineado alado negrita y negro. Con un comienzo, Tony se dio cuenta de que ella era la mujer que le guiñó un ojo en su primer día, todo ese tiempo atrás. Ella evidentemente lo reconoció, cuando se relajó visiblemente (solo un poquito) y sonrió cálidamente.

"Oye, debes ser Tony. Aaron siempre habla de ti. Soy **Jackie Low**. Placer".

Ella era definitivamente australiana, su acento pesado. Sus largas extremidades y su bronceada piel casi gritaban lugares cálidos, cálidos y soleados. Tony instintivamente se sintió seguro a su alrededor. "¿Qué estabas haciendo? Te vi entrenar, pero no vi tu arma".

Ella sonrió, no cruelmente. " _Armas, en_ realidad, Tony".

Alcanzó detrás de su espalda, las correas que cruzaban su torso, y desenvainó dos espadas mortales y curvas.

"Woah", Tony respiró, mirando las hojas letales. Son cosas de belleza, empuñadura de cuero rojo y metal perfecto y brillante que atrapó la luz de la luna. Las runas arcanas se arquean alrededor del borde.

"Muy limpio, ¿eh? Mi mentor me lo regaló hace años. El metal es una mezcla de hierro y vibranium, es supe ligero y puedes cortar prácticamente cualquier cosa".

"Creo que estoy enamorado", susurró Tony con reverencia. Jackie se rió a la ligera, un tintineo melódico como las campanas de viento que cuelgan fuera del dormitorio.

"Aquí, ¿cuál es tu arma?" Jackie cuestionó, envainando sus magníficas espadas. Tony no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Entonces su cerebro registró su pregunta, se sonrojó de vergüenza y miró sus altas botas negras. Jackie se compadeció de él.

"Oh. ¿No puedo decidir?"

Tony asintió con la cara en llamas. "... sí. Yo solo- soy muy, pero muy bueno con las armas, y el personal, y me _gusta_ usarlos, pero no se _sienten_ bien..."

Jackie lo estudió, su cara repentinamente en blanco. Tony se sintió un poco intimidada por su expresión vacía, una que aún no había logrado dominar.

En silencio, ella le entregó sus espadas.

"Encuéntrame aquí mañana, a las cinco en punto de la mañana", dijo. "Sin botas. Descalzo".

Tony levantó la vista, sorprendido, no menos en su orden. Lo mismo estaría _hirviendo,_ incluso tan temprano en el día. Sus plantas estarían quemadas.

Ella vio su cara, y se ablandó lo suficiente como para explicar:

"Si quieres usar mis espadas bien, primero debes dominar varias artes marciales. Ya te han enseñado kung fu, taekwondo, krav maga, ¿verdad?"

Tony asintió.

"Bueno, debes aprender más. Varios estilos insisten en que te desempeñes descalzo, y es bueno aprender a luchar con una distracción. Entonces y solo entonces, comenzaré a enseñarte a manejar las espadas dobles".

"Entonces... ¿me enseñarás?"

"¿No escuchas para nada, chico?"

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"¡Feliz cumpleaños dieciséis Jinie!" todos cantaban, Anton sujetando una tarta casera que aparecía ligeramente a un lado. Jinie se llevó ambas manos a la boca, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, mientras dejaba que el báculo que había estado sosteniendo cayera al suelo, como si acabara de salir de una pelea de sparring.

"Dios mío, no puedo ni siquiera... ¡gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!" La mirada de Jinie recorrió la habitación y vio las caras sonrientes de todos. "¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca le dije a nadie mi cumpleaños..."

Un orgulloso Mei le hizo un gesto con el pulgar a Tony, que se ruborizó ligeramente. "¡Solo que este tipo está aquí! Hackeó el portátil de Aaron sin ayuda, todo porque escuchó a Aaron mencionar que se acercaba tu cumpleaños. Le preguntamos a Aaron, pero él no nos lo dijo, así que..."

Jinie cruzó la habitación en tres rápidos pasos, arrastrando al joven asesino en entrenamiento en un cálido abrazo, arrastrando a la adolescente más joven de pie. "Gracias, Tony", le susurró al oído.

"¡No hay problema!" Tony logró ahogarse. "Solo... solo… Jinie, sabes que te amo, pero estás cortando mi suministro de aire con tus tetas..."

Jinie lo liberó de inmediato, ruborizándose violentamente y tartamudeando disculpas. La mente sucia Mei estaba aullando de risa, doblada en la esquina además de una Mercy que se reía, e incluso refinado, el sofisticado Anton se reía a carcajadas.

"¿Peligro de abrazar a un asesino, supongo?" Tony suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros dramáticamente.

Inadvertido por los demás, de pie en la puerta, Tiberius frunció el ceño ante la vista, con los puños apretados por la ira.

Tiberius quería que Jinie fuera _suya_.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Tony se quedó afuera, su atuendo blanco de novato destacando bruscamente contra la oscuridad. Las estrellas eran tan brillantes aquí. De vuelta en Stark Mansión, casi nunca había visto las estrellas, la contaminación bloqueaba la vista.

Pero aquí, el cielo estaba cubierto de ellos, un interminable desfile de luces celestiales haciendo alarde de su inmensa belleza.

La noche era hermosa, recordándole el lugar donde vio a Jackie, y eligió sus armas.

La pequeña fiesta de Jinie estaba terminando. Un Mei muy intoxicado estaba cantando en macedonio, llegando a Tony incluso fuera del edificio del dormitorio. Anton se había desmayado en el suelo, con mechones de su pelo enmarañados con pastel. Jinie y Mercy, que aparentemente eran inmunes al alcohol, mantenían una conversación alegre sobre los hombres que les gustaban, las personas a las que iban a enviar para asesinar, ese tipo de cosas.

Tiberius no había venido a la fiesta, y por eso, Tony se sintió silenciosamente agradecido. Ver a Tiberius entrenando era francamente aterrador a veces luchó ferozmente, con una expresión retorcida en su rostro mientras destruía los muñecos de paja y cilicio utilizados para la práctica de tiro.

De hecho reflexionó Tony, mientras tomaba su segundo trago de la noche en la mano, siempre empeoraba cada vez que ingresaba al Training Hall. Tony estaba contento de que fuera a regresar al MIT pronto para terminar sus doctorados; Tiberius se había vuelto cada vez más cruel con él, las palabras de púas volaban con mucha más frecuencia que hace unos años.

Hablando de eso... ¿no era ese Tiberius, allí?

Una sombra oscura, en una duna un poco lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para identificarse.

Ese _fue_ Tiberio. Tony podía ver el cabello rubio blanco de su asiento debajo de una palmera, junto al oasis. Tiberius estaba... ¿hablando por teléfono?

Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, perplejo.

Sí era obvio.

Tiberius estaba hablando por teléfono, pero eso no estaba permitido. Los novatos no podían hacer llamadas telefónicas sin avisar primero a su mentor, y solo podían hacerlo en un edificio. Tony había llamado a su madre a veces.

Cuando terminó la llamada deprimido por no poder estar e interactuar con Anna, Jarvis y Mamá en persona e irritable de que Howard siquiera igual de borracho y cada vez mas frustrado.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba Tiberius, usando un teléfono para llamar a alguien. Fuera de. No hay señales de Aaron. Por la noche. Entonces Tiberius tenía su propio teléfono o lo avía robado y estaba llamando a alguien por sí mismo.

Tony estaba empezando a tener una sensación de hundimiento.

Silenciosamente, colocando sus pies con precaución, se montó en la multa en la que Tiberius estaba parado.

Afortunadamente, Tiberius no estaba enfrentando el oasis, o por extensión, Tony, pero aún así, Tony estaba extremadamente callado.

No podría ser nada...

... o podría ser todo.

"¡Aún no sabemos dónde estamos! Lo siento, Pierce, Aaron sospecha y todavía no me dice la ubicación del campamento base.

Lo único que sé es que estamos en un desierto, en un oasis. ¡¿Bueno?!"

Tony estaba enloqueciendo internamente. En el exterior, simplemente se apretó con calma en la duna, rezando para que las sombras lo ocultaran. La estúpida bata blanca podría ser un problema, sin embargo. Brillaba a la luz de la luna como un faro, transmitiendo su ubicación a Tiberius.

Oh dios, Tiberius era un traidor. Tony iba a tener un ataque de pánico freak si no llegaba a Aaron pronto. Mientras tanto, siguió escuchando.

"Sí. Sé que tengo que eliminar a los reclutas. Sin embargo, creo que Jinie podría persuadirse por nuestra causa. Definitivamente no **Eduar´s**. La pupila estrella de Aaron", se burló Tiberius. "Cuando atacas la base, voy a ser yo quien lo mate".

Tony, completamente horrorizado, se estremeció de sorpresa ante la última frase, un frío temblor lo recorrió.

Desafortunadamente, su estremecimiento involuntario desalojó el bastón de hierro sujeto a su espalda. Y en su pánico olvido que estaba arañado, Tony se sitio desnudo no tenía sus espadas dobles, una pistola, _nada._

Solo el su cuerpo y persona.

Que se había soltado, caído y rodando por la colina lo más ruidosamente posible, raspando la arena y golpeando con la más mínima gota.

Tony estaba tan muerto.

Tiberius había dejado de hablar, dejó de _respirar,_ buscando la causa del ruido. Bajó la vista y miró el báculo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

La arena en la que Tony se aferraba se movió, y el traidor rubio giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Su rostro atravesó una multitud de expresiones (conmoción, miedo, confusión) antes de asentarse en una furia ardiente.

" _Tú_ " _,_ siseó Tiberius, buscando la lanza en su espalda.

Tony se puso en pie de un salto, pero el terror y la conmoción le empeoraron el cabello; su equilibrio estaba apagado, y su bota cambió, deslizándose en la arena. Él gritó y tropezó hacia atrás.

Tiberius avanzó lentamente, con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro. Sus dientes puntiagudos brillaban bajo la pálida luz de la luna.

Al no ver otra opción, Tony lanzó un poderoso golpe al ojo del traidor e intentó escaparse; algo que todos los instructores habían perforado en él.

 _Si eres superado, toma la ofensiva. Tan pronto como tengas la oportunidad, huye._

Pero Tiberius tenía un arma de largo alcance: la lanza.

Tony dio tres pasos antes de que la cabeza de púas tratara de entrara en su estómago, intuitivamente su mano derecha bloqueo el golpe de la poderosa lanza, en su mente no se registro una explosión de pura agonía que debería haber estallando en su cuerpo. Pero el revote asía tras de Tiberius lo hirió en su hombro sacándole un gritó, dio un aullido de dolor violento y palpitante que arrancó de su garganta. No obstante el ataque de Tiberius le dio a Tony el salvoconducto que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

 _ **"ARMAS"**_

Tony portaba armas en forma de su brazaletes o mejor dicho sus cuchillas ocultas, al desplegarlas un hermoso negro azabache que parecían comerse la oscuridad de la noche, tenían unas intricadas llamas rojas que bailaban por la voluntad de su amo de querer sobrevivir.

Se habría arrodillado si hubiera podido, pero la lanza sostenía por Tiberius parresia estar envenenada y adormeciendo su espasmódico cuerpo. Débilmente, escuchó la risa burlona de Tiberius, llena de odio. Le arrancó una bota en su costado y la empujó, fuerte para apalancarse, como pudo logro ponerse de pie y entrar en posición incluso mientras tambaleaba un poco.

La lanza viajó con un sonido terrorífico y sofocante, pero no impidió la esquivara a duras penas pero su cuerpo entumecido perdió el equilibrio. Tony se dejó caer al suelo, las cálidas arenas que se acercaban a su encuentro. Tiberio pateó su cuerpo inerte por la duna, Tony rodando, cada rotación era una puñalada del infierno.

Se detuvo cerca de su bastón, con la visión ennegrecida e inclinándose agresivamente hacia los lados. Solo podía distinguir su mano, pálida y cubierta de un líquido oscuro. Trató de moverlo, se movió ligeramente y su entrenamiento y instintos se hicieron cargo con mayor velocidad, de un salto movió su cuerpo detrás de Tiberius y con toda la fuerza que tenía bajo su cuchilla oculta cercenando limpiamente el brazo derecho de Tiberius que portaba su lanza su grito de dolor y agonía no perdió mucho tiempo en aparecer, fue para Tony la poca e dolorosa victoria que podía lograr antes de ver a Tiberius corres mientras sujetaba con su brazo izquierdo el lugar donde estaba el derecho.

Tony cedió al envenenamiento, cansancio y la oscuridad lo reclamo, sin escuchar el grito de terror de Jinie y Mei cuando lo encontraron.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Esta historia está hecha de pura imaginación de la loca imaginación del autor, por favor no la lea si aún no tiene la edad o si tiene problemas para controlar su imaginación. El autor no fomenta y no alentará que los que mencionaron anteriormente en la vida real hagan tales cosas.**

 **Desaconsejo fuertemente a los menores de 18 leer esto.**

 **También para los mayores de 18 años, esta historia contiene material sexual no apto para imbéciles que no pueden distinguir la fantasía de la realidad, el tono oscuro del fic.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo nada relacionado con**

 **Tony Stark (Marvel), Un-Wol (The Breaker),** **Altaïr Ibn** **(Assassin's Creed) y Hayato Furinji (Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple).** **Todos sus méritos son para sus creadores. Esta obra de ficción es una versión remodelada de las series originales sin fines de lucro y con fines puramente de entretenimiento.**

 **Gran Harem.**

 **Multi crossovers.**

 **Universo** **Alternativo.**

"Tony" Normal Habla.

"Tony" Normal Pensamiento.

" _ **Teletransportación**_ " Magic / Technica / Truco.

" **Jarvis** " Demonio / Programa /Monstruo / I.A. Normal Habla.

" **Jarvis** " Demonio / Programa/ Monstruo / I.A. Pensamiento.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **ASSASSIN MARVEL'S**

 **CAPITULO: 03**

 **SANGRE, SUDOR Y LÁGRIMAS.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Tony se despertó y llegó lentamente a sus sentidos y conciencia de su entorno, sintiendo un material suave, agradable y maravillosamente frío, en el pecho y la espalda. Un débil e insistente pitido penetró en su conciencia, y Tony se tomó un momento para sentir una vaga irritación. Sin embargo, yacía allí en la oscuridad, disfrutando de la paz antes de abrir los ojos, deslizando las manos con un esfuerzo colosal.

Era muy blanco, deslumbrante. Un hospital. Formas borrosas entraban y salían al borde de su visión, enfocándose gradualmente. Tony parpadeó, despertando por completo.

"¿Mei? ¿ Jinie? ¿Anton? ¿Mercy? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, con la voz atontada y arrastrando los pies. Ah. Lo tenían en las cosas buenas entonces. Morfina, probablemente.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¡estás bien! ¡Oh, Tony, estaba tan preocupado! Simplemente salí a hablar contigo, y tú estabas allí tumbada, sin moverse, y estaba todo esto _sangre... "_ Para consternación de Tony, los ojos de Jinie brillaron con lágrimas nacaradas y translúcidas. No creía haberla visto llorar antes. Trató de estirar una mano para consolarla, pero tembló tanto que se dio por vencido. "Jinie, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?"

Jinie lo miró con horror, y Tony comenzó a preguntarse si había dicho algo equivocado.

"Casi mueres". Su voz era plana, nada como sus tonos usualmente burbujeantes. "Ese... ese _jodido bastardo de dos caras_ casi _te mata._ Estabas atravesado por una lanza, y me preguntas si _estoy bien?_ "

Tony se inquietó. "Um... ¿lo siento?"

Jinie dejó escapar un grito de frustración y salió corriendo. Tony podía oírla sollozar todo el camino por el pasillo antes de que la sosa puerta del hospital se cerrara de golpe.

Tony miró ansiosamente al resto de su grupo, que estaban torpemente moviendo los pies, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Se encuentra ella bien?"

Mei se mordió el labio y se arrodilló junto a su cama, evitando cuidadosamente el IV. "Estaba preocupada, Tony. Todos lo éramos. Pero Jinie fue quien te encontró, sangrando en la arena. Casi tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando los médicos trataron de alejarte de ella. Anton tuvo que contenerla físicamente".

Sorprendido, Tony miró al asiático alto para confirmarlo, solo para notar un ojo negro bastante espectacular. Anton sonrió con desprecio y se encogió de hombros. "Jinie tiene un gancho de derecha impresionante", fue todo lo que dijo.

Mercy estaba parada a su lado, con los brazos cruzados. "Deberías saberlo. Tiberius huyó. Tenemos personas detrás de él, pero parece poco probable que sea atrapado".

Mei y Anton miraron a la chica morena, que le devolvió la mirada sin disculparse. Tony tuvo la sensación de que no debía haberle dicho eso, pero Mercy no mordió a nadie. Sabía que Tony no querría eso, de todos modos.

"Tiberius... ¿escapó?" Tony preguntó, abatido. Una rápida mirada a los rostros de Anton y Mei confirmó estas nefastas noticias. Se hundió en la cama, sintiendo cada una de sus heridas. Especialmente su la de su brazo, que duele como una perra.

"Lo siento, Tony. Pero tienen lo mejor de lo mejor después de él, Aaron y Jackie lideran el grupo. Parecían llevarte a empalar de forma personal", dijo Anton con una risa irónica. Mei le apretó la mano.

"Tiberius estaba trabajando para Hydra. Interceptaron su llamada telefónica, pero no a tiempo para detenerlo. Era un traidor desde el primer momento. Aparentemente, su tío es un oficial de alto rango de Hydra", dijo Mei, que por lo general es dulce. Voz llena de amargura "No te preocupes, Tony. Lo atraparemos, espera y veremos".

Mercy hizo girar un cuchillo en su mano, la luz destellando en una deslumbrante exhibición. "Podría conseguirlo _personalmente"_ sugirió, en un tono tan agudo como la espada que sostenía. "Nadie te empala aparte de mí".

Tony se rió, luego arqueó la espalda, siseando de dolor. Anton frunció los labios, y se inclinó para presionar un botón al lado de su cama. Una frialdad se deslizó en el brazo de Tony, adormeciendo el dolor. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y mantenerlos abiertos parecía demasiado esfuerzo.

Hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir. Una Jinie de ojos rojos estaba allí, frotándose apresuradamente la cara. Ya medio dormido, él tomó nuestros brazos. O lo intenté.

A lo lejos, escuchó a Mei empujando a Anton y Mercy, mamá, que era ella, y Jinie se sentó junto a sus piernas en la cama, con extremo cuidado.

"Lo siento", dijo en voz baja. "Estaba tan preocupada. Fue... arriesgado por un tiempo".

Tony intentó hablar, pero su lengua se sentía demasiado pesada para moverse. Jinie sonrió ante su expresión soñolienta. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. "Yo solo... realmente me importas, Tony. No podría soportar perderte".

Tony quería decir: _siento lo mismo por ti._

"Ve a dormir, Tony", susurró Jinie.

Y Tony lo hizo.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Todos lo vimos.

 _Todo el mundo pudo verlo._

Un polvoriento Aaron llegó en el tercer día de hospitalización de Tony, evidentemente, regresó de perseguir a cierto traidor feliz. Se disculpó profusamente, preguntó por el bienestar de Tony y confirmó los temores de Tony; Tiberius no estaba en ninguna parte. O bien había muerto en el desierto, o más bien, fue recogido por agentes de Hydra.

Jackie llegó más tarde ese día, arrollando la puerta. Se posó en una silla de madera cercana, con un largo abrigo de cuero que descansaba alrededor de sus botas de arena. Su cabello estaba cubierto de sudor; sus ojos estaban doloridos. Ella tomó sus manos en las suyas.

"Tony, lo siento, lo siento".

"No es tu culpa, Jackie. Hydra es un dolor en el culo, pero están bien. No me sorprende que haya escapado".

La cara de Jackie se arrugó. Parecía la persona más preocupada que Tony la había visto alguna vez.

"No, es mi culpa. Lo sospechaba, Tony. Sabía que teníamos una rata, no sabía _quién._ Fui a ver a Aaron, pero sin pruebas, no pude hacer nada. Y te atravesaron el brazo con un _puto_ lanza para eso'.

Tony dudó por un momento. "¿Sabías que había una rata?"

Jackie asintió.

"¿Pero no sabías quién?"

Una sacudida de su cabeza. Tony notó distraídamente la pequeña explosión de colores mientras su pelo se movía de un lado a otro.

"Bueno. Entonces no es tu culpa".

Jackie lo abrazó suave y breve como si fuera a desaparecer si repentinamente lo abrasara con más fuerza. Tony yacía allí, parpadeando en estado de shock cuando Jackie se enderezó, para traer a un asesino y su (ciertamente genial) mentor. Ella frunció el ceño juguetonamente.

"Maldición chico, no puedo ver que te importe por tu lo siento".

Tony sonrió. "No puedo evitarlo. Soy tan adorable".

Jackie resopló, sus fosas nasales ardiendo. "Lo creeré cuando lo vea". Ignorando su respuesta indignada, extendió una mano dorada.

"Aquí. Tengo algo para ti".

Mi maestro y Aaron le pidieron al Maestro Herrero que las forjara para ti y él se lucio al forjarlas con todo su esfuerzo y conocimiento.

"E-el Maestro Kosaka"

"Sip"

Hachirobe Kosaka, Legendario Herrero y Maestro de todas las armas – dijo Jackie – muy emocionada.

Ella le entregó unas katanas gemelas iguales a sus cuchillas ocultas, tan iguales en apariencias y composición, recién limpias y atadas.

Por segunda vez en cinco minutos, Tony quedó atónito.

"¿Para mí?" Preguntó Tony, incapaz de detener la sonrisa encantada que crecía en su rostro.

Jackie le devolvió la sonrisa. "Sí. Para ti. No me hagas arrepentirme, niño".

Tony examinó las espadas, con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.

"Yo esto es ¡GRACIAS!"

Jackie miró hacia atrás cuando se fue, sosteniendo la puerta abierta con una sola mano.

"Te las has ganado, Tony".

Ha y el Maestro Kosaka quiere verte en cuanto estés mejor le dijo a Aaron algo de pasar sus técnicas de forja a alguien digno de ellas.

Y luego ella se fue.

Tony no sabía que pensar, como sentirse con todos con la acumulación de estos momentos tan buenos como malos que le están pasando tan de repente.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mercy, Anton y Jinie visitaban cada vez que podían, traían regalos cada vez, y cosas para que toqueteara, porque incluso con un gran dolor, Tony estaba extremadamente aburrido.

Jinie apenas se apartó de su lado, le habló, le leyó y lo ayudó a armar pequeños artilugios. A veces, simplemente se sentaban en un silencio cómodo, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Durante su estadía en el hospital, Tony se dio cuenta, se había enamorado mucho de la hermosa e inteligente muchacha que tanto le importaba, lo entendía y le gustaba por lo que era.

Ella lo tranquilizó en sus días malos, cuando su frustración por estar atrapado en una celda clínica le provocó arremeter contra cualquiera a su alrededor, haciendo que el personal médico se escabullera, ella se rió con él por las buenas, su sentido del humor era contagioso.

Pero todas las cosas buenas llegan a su fin, y tan pronto como Tony salió del hospital de la Hermandad, fue enviado de vuelta al MIT por sus doctorados.

Nadie podría ir con él.

Jinie iba a una Universidad en Inglaterra.

Anton y Mei iban a una Universidad china.

Y Mercy iba a Wakanda.

Una vez más, Tony estaba solo.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

M.I.T. en realidad no era tan malo.

El trabajo fue ridículamente fácil, pero Tony tuvo acceso a un laboratorio de robótica, Wi-Fi y más información de la que su cerebro genio sabía qué hacer.

Fue un poco sorprendente para el sistema, después del calor abrasador del desierto donde Tony había vivido durante años, y lo que era aún más extraño era no ver batas y armas donde quiera que fuera. Y sí tan pronto como Tony pensó eso, se dio cuenta de lo extraña que era su vida.

Su compañero de cuarto fue genial. Un tipo sólido, honesto, pero divertido de encontrar, especialmente si lo emborrachaste lo suficiente. Se presentó como James Rhodes, pero Tony lo rebautizó en segundos como simplemente Rhodey.

Dentro de un año, descubrió el secreto de Tony.

Tony estaba devorando una pizza fría en la desvencijada y manchada mesa de su departamento compartido, sirviéndose de un libro de texto de ciencia, cuando Rhodey entró a la habitación llevando una bolsa marrón.

"¿Pizza de nuevo? ¿De verdad?"

Tony levantó la vista de una manera distraída. "Oh, como _si estuvieras_ algo mejor".

Rhodey resopló. "En realidad, estoy viendo que no vivo solo de pizza fría y comida china".

"Touché".

Rhodey se dejó caer sobre la mesa, que se estremeció ominosamente. "En serio, Tony, necesitas comer algo vagamente saludable. ¿Estaría feliz de que esa chica tuya que continúas enviando mensajes de texto te disuelva en un charco de comida rápida?"

Tony lo golpeó, la cara roja brillante. "¡No es mi niña! Probablemente me mataría si dijera eso, de todos modos..."

Rhodey dejó escapar una risa profunda. "Ooh, me gusta el sonido de ella! Entonces, ¿cómo se llama esta chica misteriosa?"

"Vete a la mierda, Rhodeybear", gruñó Tony, pero sin real malicia detrás. Rhodey soltó otra risa estúpidamente petulante antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su habitación.

Se giró antes de irse.

"¡Oye, Tones, atrapa!"

Rhodey arrojó una manzana a la frente de Tony, pero calculó mal. El genio no tuvo la trampa de atrapar eso.

Tony levantó la vista, vio un proyectil redondo en una trayectoria directa hacia su cabeza, y su entrenamiento se inició con una venganza.

El gran estudiante, que no había dormido en tres días, se levantó de un salto, adquirió un cuchillo en algún lugar de su persona y cortó la manzana en pedazos múltiples en el aire, todo antes de que su compañero de habitación pudiera hacer mucho más que pestañear.

Tony no había terminado, sin embargo.

Por reflejo, saltó por la habitación y cubrió a Rhodey contra la pared, sosteniendo el cuchillo contra su garganta y girando su brazo detrás de su espalda.

Todo antes de que las piezas de manzana toquen el piso.

Huelga decir que hubo muchas disculpas y explicaciones y al final de todo, Rhodey conocía el secreto de Tony. Tony esperó con la respiración contenida para ser expuesto, arrestado o al menos expulsado, pero Rhodey nunca lo trató de manera diferente. En todo caso, hizo un punto de arrojar cosas a Tony con más frecuencia.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Pasar el tiempo estudiando y con Rhodey fue genial pero sentir la ausencia de Jinie en mi vida cotidiana me estaba matando, era tan frustrante no poder tenerla entre mis brazos en todo momento que me llevaba al punto de enloquecer.

Pero a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo sin vernos Jinie siempre encontraba la forma de alegrar mi vida con una carta una llamada o dándome una enorme sorpresa al llegar de improvisto sin avisarme solo así de forma libre y esporádica, como en aquella ocasión tan especial para los dos.

 **Flashback.**

Jinie avía llegado a la ciudad y lo había llamado del piso franco que Tonny tenía para cuando necesitaba espacio para él solo, en el cual podía entrenar, recibir la visitas poco frecuentes de sus amigos de la Hermandad y las muy especiales, románticas e intimas visitas sorpresas de Jinie.

-  
 **Advertencia Inicio de Limón**  
-

Tony llego al apartamento eufórico por ver a Jinie de nuevo, se moría de ganas por verla y casi arranca la puerta del ascensor por lo impaciente que estaba, cuando serró la puerta de su departamento noto, era un suave aroma que venía de su recamara y eso era muy sospechoso abrió la puerta y se topo con una inesperada sorpresa sobre su cama estaba una sensual mujer de cabellos castaño rojizo usando solo un conjunto de lencería blanca y suave casi transparente que resaltaba sus bien proporcionadas curvas mientras miraba al rubio con una sonrisa más que insinuante.

– Ya te esperaba Anthony – dijo Jinie – mientras le sonreía al muy excitado y voraz Tony.

– Ok hay una sexy y preciosa mujer en mi cama algo tuve que hacer bien aunque no tengo idea de que – Jinie se levanto de la cama y Tony la aprecio mejor sus grandes pechos copa C lucían deliciosos debajo de la tela de ese sostén mientras sus piernas largas y torneadas se resaltaban de las mil maravillas por el corte de la pantaletas con sus nalgas carnosas bamboleándose mientras la mujer se acercaba a Tony que permanecía quieto y callado

– Solo quiero agradecerte por dejarme quedar aquí – dijo la mujer antes de besar al rubio con fuerza.

Tony no se resistió en lo más mínimo cuando los labios de Jinie se unieron a los de él en ese apasionado beso mientras las manos de la mujer lo despojaban de su ropa a paso lento, la camisa de Tony voló y Jinie se relamió los labios mientras besaba y bajaba por su pecho desnudo , su lengua lamio los pezones, mientras mordisqueaba suavemente y le quitaba los pantalones, Tony colaboro con calma dejándole retirar su prenda quedando solo en bóxers que apenas contenían lo que Jinie ya esperaba ver – adelante porque no le echas un vistazo – dijo el sonríete mientras la mujer se arrodillaba frete a él y jalaba su ropa de inmediato el miembro salto frente a los ojos de la mujer que se abrieron de sorpresa, los bóxer quedaron tirados por ahí mientras ella acariciaba el duro miembro y lo rozaba contra su suave mejilla

– Me he saco la lotería, es el pene mas grade y duro que he visto en mi vida – dijo ella con una sonrisa ciertamente dulce en sus labios mientras que Tony le acariciaba el rostro y la hacía mirarle – a ver di a Jinie que es hora de que comas – la peli castaña sonrió perversa antes de abrir sus labios mientras el peli negro colocaba su pene en ellos, la mujer cerro la boca y chipo suavemente, Tony dejo salir un suave gemido mientras Jinie chupaba la punta de su pene con suavidad, la lengua talentosa de Jinie que lamia la cabeza de su miembro mientras lo tragaba despacio pronto la mitad del miembro de Tony estaba en la garganta de la mujer que por sí sola se empujaba mas y mas el miembro en su boca mientras Tony acariciaba su suave cabello dejándola tragar a gusto su miembro mientras el solo gemía

– Aaahh a pesar de ser tu primera vez sí que eres buena Jinie… aaahhhh – Tony se arqueo un poco empujando su pene en ella mientras Jinie chupaba tragando aun mas de él, lo saco de golpe y masturbo suavemente – no te contengas Tony y dame mucha leche rica – dijo ella antes de volver a tragar su pene mientras el solo se dejaba llevar por la suave e insistente succión de la mujer, la lengua de Jinie rozaba su miembro en círculos mientras el solo podía gemir y gemir ante sus caricias insistentes mientras él sentía su miembro listo para estallar

– Aaaaahhh – jalo a Jinie y estallo con fuerza un caudal intenso y abundante de semen inundo la boca de la peli castaña que con ojos casi en blanco bebía todo el semen del peli negro, Tony la soltó y Jinie se separo de su miembro relamiéndose los labios – delicioso… tu semen es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida – sus ojos se abrieron y vio frente a ella como el miembro de Tony conservaba la erección.

Tony no dijo nada solo tomo a Jinie de la cintura y la alzo del suelo la empujo contra la pared mientras le arrancaba el sostén y se enfilaba a sus pechos, sus senos suaves y carnosos los masajeo con pasión antes de besar el cuello de la gimiente peli castaña y bajar por el mismo hasta sus pechos, no pidió permiso ni nada por el estilo antes de prenderse de sus pezones.

– Aaaahhh siii chúpalos Tony – suplico ella mientras el saltaba de uno al otro en un constante chupar que los endurecía aun más de lo que ya estaban sus manos amasaban los pechos apretando con suavidad mientras él los lamio por completo no limitándose a los duros pezones rosados, sus labios se prendieron de ellos mientras su miembro se colaba entre las piernas de Jinie y se restregaba con furia contra su entrepierna por sobre la tela, el roce era furioso y placentero mientras Jinie gemía sin parara bajo las caricias que prácticamente le hacía el amor sin penetrarle.

– Aaahh siii siii esto es lo mejor que he sentidooooo – se arqueo y de manera inesperada su pantaleta se mojo por completo mientras sus jugos tibios se derramaban sobre el miembro de Tony que ahora mismo dejaba los pechos de la mujer y le miraba fijamente, – déjame ver su rica entrada Jinie – la mujer sonrió y sin medir ni preguntar nada ella misma arranco sus pataletas dejando a Tony ver su entrepierna, una fina mata de vello castaño sobre el pubis de Jinie mientras sus labios vaginales se abrían como besando el miembro de Tony entre sus piernas.

– Eres preciosa Jinie… preciosa y perfecta – dijo Tony – mientras la tomaba de nuevo de la cintura y la alzaba del suelo, las piernas de la mujer se cerraron en torno a la cintura del peli negro mientras este la cargaba a la cama, cayeron sobre ella y de un golpe él se hundió en ella.

– AAAAHHHHHHH – su espalda de Jinie se arqueo cuando sus paredes internas se separaron de sobre manera y su himen se partía por la fuerte embestida de Tony que solo gimió con fuerza mientras empujaba aun mas dentro de la peli castaña, los gemidos resonaban con fuerza en el departamento de Tony mientras su pene se adentraba aun mas en la mujer, sus pechos se bamboleaban al ritmo de los golpes de Tony que pronto se dejo caer sobre ella mamando sus pechos con fuerza mientras Jinie solo podía gemir.

– Aaaahh mas dame mas Tony – suplicaba ella mientras el miembro de Tony se adentraba en ella, los ojos de Jinie se abrieron de sorpresa cuando paso el pene de Tony violo la entrada de su vientre y se coló en su interior, la mujer de cabello castaño puso los ojos en blanco cuando sus paredes internas se apretaron y un violento orgasmo la sacudió de golpe.

– Jinie que rico aprietas no me sueltes mi bella Hime de cabello castaño – y Tony empujo con fuerza, el vientre de Jinie se distendió mientras el pile negro lo llenaba por completo antes de salir y clavarse de nuevo, cada golpe era preciso y mortal arrancando fuertes gemidos de la mujer de cabellos castaños que solo podía gemir sin parara mientras Tony la poseía con vigor.

– Aaahh Tony aaahhh mas mas no pares párteme Tony – suplicaba la mujer de cabello castaño mientras el peli negro sentía su interior caliente y apretado jalándolo con fuerza hacia el interior.

– Jinie eres mía y solo mía verdad… eres mi hermosa Hime – decía Tony mientras empujaba con fuerza en la mujer de cabellos castaños que solo podía pensar en lo que sentía – (tan grande… tan intenso… es maravilloso no podre vivir sin esto mas… lo adoro) – la voluntad de Jinie se quebraba con cada golpe Tony que clamaba que lo dijera mientras la mujer de cabellos castaños se sonrojaba aun mas.

– Siii lo soy… soy tu Hime Tony mi cielo soy tu Hime dame tu semen mi cielo déjame darte un hijo- suplico la mujer mientras Tony empujaba hasta el fondo y estallaba con fuerza inundando su vientre con una descarga abundante de semen que pronto se desbordo levemente fuera de ella, ninguno se movió mientras el orgasmo se disipaba y Tony retrocedía saliendo de la sonriente Jinie mientras se le acercaba para besarla.

– Tu eres toda lo que una mujer debe ser Jinie, bella, sexy, peligrosa y una Hime maravillosa en la cama – las mejillas de la peli castaña se tiñeron de rojo por las palabras Tony – oh Tony que cosas tan dulces me dices – dijo Jinie mientras el peli negro la besaba suavemente y su miembro duro golpeaba uno de sus muslos

– ¡Tony… que eres un semental! – dijo ella con un sonrisa en sus labios mientras Tony se acomodaba sobre ella y sus piernas lo abrazaban de la cintura para reiniciar la lucha uno a uno.

-  
 **Advertencia Fin de Limón**  
-

El solo recuerdo de su primera vez siempre lo deja tan excitado y con tanta añoranza por tenerla entre sus brazos para demostrarle cuanto el ama que a veces es tan duro que no puede soportarlo.

 **Fin Flashback.**

Pero cada vez que tenía vacaciones en el **M.I.T.** los aprovechaba para una visita rápida a Mamá, Anna, Jarvis y tía Peggy.

Mamá desde que fui a la Hermandad es más abierta, más cariñosa y sincera con migo, es como si antes tuviera miedo de hacerme el más mínimo daño, darme cuenta de eso fue un show, pero le asegure que no la veía como nada más que _**Mi Amorosa, Bellísima, Delicada, Benévola, Carismática, Alegre, Desinteresada, Noble Y Perfecta Madre,**_ que aunque no creía en dioses, fui bendecido por la vida o un ente mayor por tenerla como mi madre.

Mi madre lloro en mis brazos, pidiéndome perdón en voz baja por ser una tonta por pensar de esa manera, que me lo compensaría por todo, que no se despegaría de mí mientras duren las vacaciones, que la pasaríamos viendo películas mudas que tanto le gustan, jugando toda clase de juegos de estrategia, leyendo ensayos científicos recién publicados, cocinando y orneando, meditando, aprendiendo anatomía y los puntos de presión e intercambiando nuestras historias en la Hermandad y si hay algo que es María Stark es determinada y obstinada, así que hicimos todo lo que quiso y mas y lo disfrute como un niño pequeño al cual llevan al parque por primera vez, me di cuenta que mama estaba realmente feliz su sonrisa iluminaba su cara y me jure que haría todo por proteger esa sonrisa en la cara de mi madre.

Anna, Jarvis y tía Peggy, también estaban de mejor semblante, se los veía más alegres, mas vivaces los baños de yerbas medicinales que les di para que se bañen todos los días durante cuatro horas, les están dando resultados, Mamá, Anna y tía Peggy incluso se ven más jóvenes y Jarvis aunque no es una cura los baños de infusiones no lo han dejado decaer como lo estaría si no se estuviera bañándose en las infusiones medicinales de alto grado.

Para luego regresar a la Hermandad y retomar mi entrenamiento con renovado vigor de forma triplicada en todas y cada una de las artes enseñadas por todos mis maestros.

La herrería enseñada por el Maestro Hachirobe Kosaka es tan increíble, el viejo herrero es duro e inflexible en la búsqueda de la excelencia al forjar pero es justo en la enseñanza del notable arte de la herrería negra y noble al entregarme todo este conocimiento de le llevo a él décadas de vida obtener, también me está entrenando para ser capaz de manejar todas las armas que conoce.

Aaron y otros Maestros se encargan de pulir mis Artes Marciales entre las cuales están el _**Kung Fu, Karete,**_ _ **Systema,**_ _**Boxeo, Taekwondo, Capoeria, Krav Maga, Kapu Ku´ialua, Silap, Sambo, Jeet Kunedo, Wing Chun, Muay Thai, Jiu Jitsu, Kenpo, Ninjutsu y más.**_

Mientras Jackie se encargaba de las armas y estilos de lucha armadas, quedando para mí el fortalecimiento mental, corporal y espiritual, las estrategias de guerra militar, económica, política y sociocultural y el desarrollo de las habilidades peculiares que siempre es bueno tener en la vida cotidiana y en su vida real como un asesino, llenando así sus días Universitarios con el conocimiento y entrenamiento para alcanzar sus límites y luego superarlos dejando así mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas en el constante flujo del mejoramiento.

Mi instinto me decía que tenía que fortalecerme tanto como un hombre y un asesino, que tenía que intensificar mi juego para poder proteger a los inocentes como a las personas que amo, porque este tiempo de paz relativo pronto llegaría a su fin y tenía que ser lo más fuerte posible para ayudar a los míos en todo lo que pudieran necesitar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


End file.
